Comprometidos
by Red Machart
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que se ganó la guerra ninja. Gaara se ve obligado a casarse con una kunoichi de Konoha. Sin embargo, la novia será una opción inesperada, que hará que la vida en Suna de un vuelco. FemNaru.
1. Novio & Novia

Comprometidos

Red Machart

Han pasado 3 años desde que se ganó la guerra ninja. Gaara se ve obligado a casarse con una kunoichi de Konoha. Sin embargo, la novia será una opción inesperada, que hará que la vida en Suna de un vuelco. FemNaru.

Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Uno: Novio & Novia**

Gaara dedicó a Tsunade una mirada de sincera incredulidad, mientras que ella simplemente tomó otro sorbo de sake, también incómoda con la situación.

—Ellos piensan que nos atacarán de un momento a otro—dijo Tsunade—y no dudo que el Consejo de Suna pensará lo mismo de Konoha. Ambos Consejos se conforman de ancianos molestos y supersticiosos—posó el vaso de sake en su escritorio y miró a Gaara con una mirada seria, decidida—. Creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos cuál es la solución a este problema.

—¿Cuál sería?—la voz del Kazekage era monótona, como de costumbre. Tsunade sonrió amargamente.

—Un matrimonio, mi querido Kazekage. Y no estamos hablando nosotros de un simple matrimonio entre un shinobi de Suna y una kunoichi de Konoha, no. Estamos hablando de un matrimonio de proporciones colosales, entre individuos importantes, respetados. Estamos hablando de que usted deberá tomar la mano de una de las más fuertes kunoichis de Konoha.

El rostro de Gaara, aunque de semblante inexpresivo, se encontraba con un perceptible sonrojo.

—¿Quién sería ella?—preguntó.

Tsunade sonrió y sacó un fólder de una gaveta de su escritorio y se lo dio a Gaara.

Los ojos de Gaara se agrandaron hasta un punto casi gracioso. ¿No podía ser…?

Mientras tanto, lejos de la torre de la Hokage y del problema que se discutía en esta, la kunoichi más alegre de Konoha se encontraba engullendo su sexto tazón de miso ramen en Ichiraku's.

—¡Ah! Nada más rico que el último fideo—exclamó sobándose la panza, la cual asombrosamente nunca crecía y seguía tan plana como si la Uzumaki no comiera como una bestia en proceso de crecimiento—¡Muchas gracias viejo! Nos vemos mañana—dijo dejando en dinero en la mesa.

—Adiós Naruko—exclamó felizmente el dueño del local mientras se despedía con una mano.

De repente, Naruko estornudó violentamente. Arrugando la nariz, se rasco la mejilla. Alguien estaba hablando de ella a sus espaldas.

—¿¡Naruko! De todas las mujeres que podrías haber elegido, ¿¡tenías que elegir a mi mejor amiga!—exclamó Gaara aún con un mirada incrédula posada sobre el fólder.

—No veo porqué no. Como tu bien has dicho, es tu mejor amiga. Eso sin mencionar la kunoichi más fuerte de Konoha, por lo cual entenderás que me duele dejarla ir. Aprecio a la chica.

—Aún así…—comenzó Gaara, mas se vio interrumpido por un potente grito.

—¡Gaara, tanto tiempo! ¡Te extrañaba!—dijo una voz extremadamente feliz, proveniente de una particular rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro.

Naruko Uzumaki entraba en escena.


	2. ¿¡Yo y Gaara?

Comprometidos

Red Machart

Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que se ganó la guerra ninja. Gaara se ve obligado a casarse con una kunoichi de Konoha. Sin embargo, la novia será una opción inesperada, que hará que la vida en Suna de un vuelco. FemNaru.

Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Dos: ¿Yo y Gaara?**

_Gaki: Mocosa (o). _

_Baa-chan: Vieja, abuela. _

_*: Me refiero a que sus rostro pasaron de verdes, a amarillos y luego a rojos. _

_**: Para los que no entendieron, Marihuana._

_***: Naruko. _

* * *

><p>—… ¿Porqué me miran como si tuviera una anomalía corporal de proporciones colosales?—preguntó Naruko con cara de embolia.<p>

—¡Eh, Naruko! Mira que entrar a mi oficina de esta forma, ¿qué nunca habías escuchado sobre tocar una puerta? Tienes suerte de que aprecie mucho tu vida como para hacerte daño, gaki—dijo Tsunade, siendo la primera en reaccionar, mientras le tiraba a Naruko una botella de sake, que esta esquivó sin dificultad.

—¡Tu sabes que siempre entro así, baa-chan! Además, algo está pasando, porque Gaara me mira con vergüenza (y eso es _muy _raro en él), tú estás nerviosa (acabas de tirar una botella de sake y no te has escandalizado) y ambos parecen que me fueran a soltar una noticia que fuera a cambiar mi vida definitivamente—Naruko se sentó en la silla ubicada a la derecha de Gaara y miro a ambos personajes con curiosidad—Así que, díganme, ¿qué hice ahora?—preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna y rascándose la cabeza.

—…Nos vamos a casar—dijo Gaara en un tono monótono y mirando el techo con un interés recién encontrado. Y es que, cuando le dices a tu mejor amiga que te vas a casar con ella de la nada, no hay forma fácil o lógica de explicar las cosas, por eso, lo mejor era simplemente decirlo.

Naruko parpadeó una vez. Dos veces. Poco a poco de dejó ver en su rostro un hermoso sonrojo del color de un tomate bien maduro y listo para hacerlo en salsa para pizza.

—¡Uy! Esto, bueno… es algo inesperado, definitivamente… No sabía que tu y Tsunade…—Naruko carraspeó y fue a buscar la botella de sake que le había tirado la Hokage momentos atrás—¡Dios, necesito un trago!

Tsunade y Gaara miraron a Naruko con incredulidad, que pasó a ser vergüenza y luego cólera (en el caso de Tsunade) todo mientras sus rostros parecían semáforos*.

—¡Baka!—gritó mientras le tiraba una silla que le dio a Naruko de lleno en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—¡Auuch! ¡Vieja grosera! Mira que salirme con la soberana bomba de que ustedes dos se van a casar y encima de todo el daño psicológico causado por la traumatizante noticia, me tiras una silla a la cabeza. Hmp, por eso es que aunque te hagas ese maldito jutsu para no envejecer sigues igual de solterona, por amargada. Ningún hombre quiere a una mujer amargada, aunque bueno, Gaara sí, porque él me acaba de decir que se van a casar…—comenzó a divagar Naruko mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Gaara suspiró y miró a Naruko a los ojos.

—Lo que quise decir—comenzó mientras amarraba las manos de Tsunade con arena para evitar que lanzara algo más—es que tú y yo nos vamos a tener que casar por cuestiones políticas, Naruko. No ha pasado, ni pasará **_nada _**entre Tsunade y yo. Los que tienen una boda que se avecina somos tu—dijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice— y yo—terminó señalando se a sí mismo.

Naruko se acercó a Gaara y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Me quieres decir que Konoha me quiere casar con mi mejor amigo?—preguntó de forma seria, con una mirada intensa. Gaara carraspeó un poco.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que te quiero decir—dijo mirándola con su mirada monótona (lo mejor que podía, por una extraña razón, Naruko siempre conseguía hacer que él actuara muy… no él).

—…—Naruko se pellizco el brazo—¡Ayayay!—exclamó llorando mientras miraba la sangre que le escurría por el brazo.

—¿¡Para qué hiciste eso, baka!—preguntó Tsunade extrañada.

—Porque pensaba que me había quedado dormida otra vez después de comer más de quince tazones de miso ramen y que esto era uno de esos sueños raros que te dan como cuando te la fumas muy verde**—dijo mientras unas lágrimas de dolor escapaban de sus ojos zafiro.

—¿Qué te fumas verde?—preguntó Tsunade.

—… Nada. ¿Esto no es un sueño? Porque, imagina que raro sería casarme con mi mejor amigo, sería como que tú te convirtieras en alguien amable y de buenas intenciones—dijo Naruko haciendo pucheros. A Tsunade le salió una vena en la cabeza.

—Te aseguro que esto no es un sueño, Naru—dijo Gaara usando el apodo cariñoso que usaba para con ella—Tú y yo nos casaremos en…—miró a Tsunade.

—Tres días—refunfuñó ella molesta—El Consejo ya venía planeando esto desde hace dos semanas.

—Bueno… nos casaremos en tres días—dijo incómodo—No es que yo haya planeado esto, ni siquiera me quiero casar… No es nada contra ti, eres mi mejor amiga, pero por eso mismo. Claro, no quiero decir, que no te vea como a una mujer, es solo que…—pero Gaara se vio interrumpido por el golpe seco que se produce cuando algo cae violentamente contra el suelo. Señoras y señores, ¡nuestra kunoichi favorita se había desmayado!***

* * *

><p><em>Review Replies: <em>

_Kimera 225: ¡A eso me refiero! Esta pareja me gusta, es una de mis favoritas, aunque este sea el primer fic oficial de ellos con Naruko y no Naruto. Jajaja, ¡ya ves como reaccionó! Siii, segundo cap el mismo día, es mi récord, jajaja. Gracias por tu hermoso review y por seguir mi historia, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap!_

_DhampirCry: ¡Exactamente! Todo es SasuNaru, pero siempre he opinado que el GaaNaru es mejor. He buscado fics de GaaFenNaru en tres idiomas y no he encontrado ninguno… ¡por lo que he decidido escribir uno yoo! xD Jajajaja, gracias por lo de fan, no creo que necesites recurrir a su mitad asesina, ya que estoy extremadamente inspirada con esta historia. ¡Próximo capi el flashback! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y muchas gracias por el lindo review que me dejaste, me alegró el día. _

_Nota de Autora: Sé que los primeros capis son cortos, pero ANSIABA publicar y no pude resistir. Prometo hacer capis más largos y créanme que espero no estar haciendo a los personajes OoC. Gracias a todos por leer y dejarme sus opiniones! Besos y bye!_

_Red Machart._


	3. Como nos conocimos

Comprometidos

Red Machart

Han pasado 3 años desde que se ganó la guerra ninja. Gaara se ve obligado a casarse con una kunoichi de Konoha. Sin embargo, la novia será una opción inesperada, que hará que la vida en Suna de un vuelco. FemNaru.

Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres: Como nos conocimos…<strong>

Señoras y señores, capítulo Flashback, ajusten sus cinturones y pónganse ya sea un casco a prueba a balas o una olla de cocina en la cabeza…

_Era un nueve de octubre, y la noche caía como un manto oscuro sobre la villa de Konoha, la cual era solamente iluminada por las luces de las estrellas y la chispa de una lámpara en la calle. El clima era cálido y agradable, una noche que estaba hecha para disfrutarla. _

_Sabaku no Gaara caminaba por estas calles, sintiendo la brisa en su piel, en su pelo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro tenía tatuada una expresión fría y monótona. Sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier sonido, cualquier ruido que osara perturbar la paz de aquella noche. Cualquier cosa que lo hiciera, y alterara su calma, sufriría como consecuencia la muerte. Porque eso era a lo que él se dedicaba, la razón única de su existencia, la razón por la cual él solo se amaba a sí mismo. Él vivía para matar, nada más y nada menos. _

_Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Uzumaki Naruko se encontraba recorriendo las calles, aunque por diferentes motivos. Mañana sería su cumpleaños, así como también el día del aniversario de cuando Kyuubi atacó Konoha hacía ya trece años, así que tenía que tener todo listo para mañana no tener que salir de su apartamento a menos de que se le antojara una extremadamente sangrienta paliza. No se le antojaría. Ningún año se le antojaba. _

_En medio de su atontamiento y, no seamos modestos, gracias a su torpeza natural, chocó repentinamente con algo duro, arenoso y caliente. _

_—¡Coño!—exclamó sobándose la espalda baja, donde había aterrizado bruscamente contra en suelo, rebotando. _

_Gaara miró a la chica que acababa de chocar contra él con una mirada tan fría que, déjame decirte, querido lector, te hubieras hecho sopa. La chica vestía un mini-chaleco color naranja con una camisa azul debajo de este. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones que le iban grandes, de color naranja también, que terminaban donde empezaban sus sandalias azules. Tenía unos guantes con los dedos recortados (mitones) y placas metálicas en ellos. Llevaba el largo cabello rubio suelto hasta la altura del codo, marcas en las mejillas, y los ojos le brillaban con el desconcierto propio de alguien que acaba de sufrir una caída dolorosa y vergonzosa. _

_Naruko se dio cuenta de que era observada y rápidamente alzó la vista para encontrar al chico raro de la arena que casi hace 'Sopa a la Lee', usaba mucho maquillaje y tenía cara de que no había podido ir al baño en un mes. Lo había visto con Sasuke el otro día, mientras le daba lecciones de vida a Konohamaru (para que cuando conociera a alguien como Sakura, supiera exactamente que bromas gastarle). _

_Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, ajena a los pensamientos asesinos del Sabaku no._

_—¡Eh! Tu eres aquel chico que vimos Sasuke y yo el otro día, y el que hizo puré de llama de la juevntud—dijo ella poniéndose de pie y poniendo una mano en el hombro de él._

_—¿Cómo…?—comenzó._

_—No me gusta que me toquen. Todo aquel que me toque merece la muerte—las palabras salieron de la delicada boca de Gaara en un sonido que se asemejaba bastante a un gruñido. _

_La mano de Naruko se quitó rápidamente del lugar donde anteriormente había estado posada, como un acto reflejo. Había sentido como cosquillas. El algodón NO daba cosquillas._

_Naruko le dirigió una mirada enojada a Gaara._

_—¡Uuuyyy! ¡Cuidado con el principito que se nos va a quebrar, estamos hechos de cristal! Gracias deberías tener para decirme eso luego de lo que le hiciste a mi amigo, ¿sabes lo que le va a costar a Lee volver a caminar? ¡Claro que no! A ti solo de preocupa el 'Juguemos a hacer picadillo a los viejos enfermos y a los niños inocentes'—exclamó Naruko ofendida mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo índice. _

_—No me señales, y apártate, a menos de que desees morir una muerte dolorosa y lenta—dijo Gaara sin perder la compostura._

_Naruko se le quedó mirando un momento con los ojos sorprendidos, antes de estallar en una estruendosa carcajada, que rayaba casi en lo vulgar. _

_—¡Deberías de verte en un espejo! Suenas como el Padrino con la voz de un niño, ¿eres hilarante por naturaleza o qué?—se burló Naruko en voz de grito, mas paró abruptamente al sentir como la arena envolvía sus extremidades—¡Ahhh!—gritó saltando hacia atrás antes de que la arena la cubriera por completo—¡Violación, he dicho! ¡Maldito pervertido de clóset!_

_—Eres una niña verdaderamente estúpida—dijo Gaara con su voz monótona—Me asombra que la villa aún nadie haya intentado matarte._

_—¡Oh, lo han intentado! Lo que pasa es que soy demasiado astuta para ellos—dijo Naruko recordando la fecha que se avecinaba, enorgulleciéndose de sus dotes de maestra del ocultismo. _

_—Entonces deben ser personas verdaderamente inútiles, o con una discapacidad severa—dijo Gaara mientras mandaba su arena a por Naruko—En cambio yo, nada puede distraerme. Cuando siento deseos de matar, nada puede zacearme hasta que cumplo con mi objetivo. _

_"Con que nada, ¿eh?" pensó Naruko sonriendo mentalmente._

_—Entonces prepárate, porque por primera vez en tu vida, ¡te vas a tener que quedar con las ganas!—dijo mientras corría hacia Gaara a toda velocidad. _

_—¡Sabaku…!—comenzó a exclamar Gaara, mas se vio cortado cuando sintió un _húmedo _lengüetazo en su mejilla izquierda. _

_—¡Argh! ¡Qué asco, hombre! ¡Sabes a arena de gato! ¿Sabes? Bañarse no hace daño—gritaba Naruko mientras se alejaba corriendo por los tejados, y su risa burlista inundaba la noche._

_Ahora, Gaara normalmente la hubiera perseguido, extra-torturado, y luego matado despiadadamente. Pero él se quedó allí, mirando a la nada con expresión incrédula. _

_Esa niña… esa niña era la niña más rara que Gaara había conocido n su vida sin haberla matado primero. Y no era su hermana. _

_Aún anonadado por lo que acababa de pasar, Gaara se preguntó donde rayos había comido esa niña arena de gato, y si de verdad olía tan mal. _

_Ahora que lo pensaba, necesitaba un baño…_

* * *

><p>¡Y así fue, queridos lectores, como nuestros protagonistas se conocieron! ¡Gracias por leer, los quiero mucho!<p>

Review Replies:

Midnight Fantasies: ¡Claro que sé quién eres, te veo todos los días! Michiiiii! OwO Gracias por tu review, lo aprecio un montón Marianne! Te kelooo! xD Nos vemos mañana.

Kimera 225: Jajaja, es que estoy emocionada con este fic y me la paso escribiendo, jeje. ¡Se desmayó! Jajaja, concuerdo contigo, yo también haría lo mismo, ¡Gaara es sexy! Esooo, empecé la revolución! Jajajaja, gracias por el review, te keloo! Bye-bye!

DhampirCry: ¡Yay, mi mamá me ha hecho lo mismo, solo que con otras cosas que no son biberones! Este capi es un poquito más largo que el anterior OwO Gracias por el alagao, lo aprecio mucho. ¡He aquí el flash! Gracias por seguirme, en el próximo capi te daré la descripción de sus ropas actuales. Xoxo, bye-bye!


	4. ¡Con que así vamos!

Comprometidos

Red Machart

Han pasado 3 años desde que se ganó la guerra ninja. Gaara se ve obligado a casarse con una kunoichi de Konoha. Sin embargo, la novia será una opción inesperada, que hará que la vida en Suna de un vuelco. FemNaru.

Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto.

Recuerden que un fic con reviews (por más insignificantes que sean) es un fic feliz... OwO

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro: ¡Con que así vamos!<strong>

Cuando Naruko despertó, fue consciente de tres cosas: La primera era que estaba o en un hospital, o siendo abrazada estrechamente contra las tetas de Tsunade, porque que ella supiera, esos eran los únicos dos lugares que desprendían ese fuerte olor a antibióticos y gente anciana. La segunda cosa de la que fue consiente fue de que su cabeza dolía mil diablos, y por último, el sentimiento de estar siendo asfixiada junto con la imposibilidad de ver nada en absoluto.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿no cree que debería soltarla? Ya se está poniendo azul—llegó la voz de Gaara desde lo que parecía un lugar distante.

—No quiero—dijo la aludida. Gaara suspiró. Lo que hacía por una amiga.

—¡Naruko!—gritó Tsunade mientras una repentina barrera de arena la separaba de su kunoichi favorita.

—Aire…¡aire!—exclamó Naruko tragando grandes bocanadas de oxígeno. La habitación a su alrededor daba vueltas, y misteriosamente, las estrellas habían bajado del cielo para posarse alrededor de su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? Te desmayaste cuando te dije lo de la boda—dijo Gaara ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Naruko lo miró un segundo, se quedó pensativa y luego su expresión pasó a ser de confusión.

—Tengo una pregunta, Tsunade—dijo, dirigiéndose a la Hokage.

—Dime—dijo la Sannin, mirándola desde su escritorio.

—¿Porqué yo?

La expresión de Tsunade era parecida a la de una madre que le quiere dar una explicación racional a su hijo, pero que no puede.

—Hace dos años… cuando el consejo te quitó el derecho a ser ascendida como Hokage, no te veía cumpliendo tus metas. Ahora en cambio, se nos presenta una situación en la que podrás luchar al lado de tu mejor amigo como su compañera. Sé que no es lo mismo Naruko, pero es lo más cercano que se te puede ofrecer… Gaara también está incómodo con la situación, pero él la acepta. Es por el bien de ambos pueblos, gaki. Fui yo la que te propuso y pues… bien, ya sabes cómo es el Consejo, no les caes precisamente bien que digamos—dijo Tsunade con una mirada arrepentida.

—Ya veo—la respuesta de Naruko fue corta y con un tinte triste en su voz. Gaara posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

—Si no estás de acuerdo con esto, me las puedo arreglar para buscar otra solución, yo…—dijo Gaara, antes de tomar una respiración profunda—Tú sabes que yo nunca te forzaría a hacer nada a lo que no estés dispuesta. Si no te quieres casar conmigo, lo entenderé, créeme.

Naruko miró con ternura a su amigo, antes de sonreírle abiertamente y revolver su cabello rojo con una mano enguantada.

—No importa Gaara. Además, ¡será toda una vida para poder molestarte! Y si es por el bien de Konoha… está bien, de veras. Eres mi mejor amigo, además. Prefiero mil veces estar contigo que atrapada en la jaula en la que el Consejo me quiere meter. Bueno—dijo sacudiéndose las ropas—si la boda es en tres días, tendré que ir empacando para ir a Suna. Supongo que los veré más tarde—dijo saliendo por la ventana.

Ambos Kages se quedaron mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado la Uzumaki.

—Ella no está bien—comentó Tsunade—. Pero ella haría lo que fuera por los demás. Lo hizo una vez, abandonando su sueño. Ahora lo está haciendo abandonando a su gente.

—Ella vale más que esta aldea—dijo Gaara—No debería de preocuparse tanto por los demás, y tan poco por ella misma.

—Lo sé, chico. Sé cómo te sientes.

Sin saber porqué, a Gaara se le oprimió el corazón.

* * *

><p>Cuando Naruko entró a su apartamento, se dio cuenta de que esta sería una de las últimas veces que lo vería tal cual le gustaba, con tazones de ramen vacíos y ropa tirados por todos lados, formando un agradable desorden.<p>

Sintió ganas de llorar.

No es que no quisiera a Gaara, ésa no era la cuestión. Ella lo amaba, como un amigo, pero lo amaba de todos modos.

Pero le hubiera gustado no tener que estar en esta posición. Le hubiera gustado haber tenido alguna vez la oportunidad para cumplir su meta, le hubiera gustado haber sido correspondida cuando amó por primera vez, sin que ése amor terminase convirtiendo en el tóxico sentimiento que era el odio. Le hubiera gustado ser admirada y respetada en su aldea, y no en Suna. Le hubiera gustado ser querida donde ella correspondía.

Pero la vida, desafortunadamente, tenía otros planes para ella. Planes que no involucraban las cosas que ella deseaba… al menos no como ella las deseaba.

Comenzó a ordenar el pequeño apartamento y a empacar su maleta, dejando solo un par de mudas de ropa afuera. Afuera aún era temprano cuando terminó, pero se sentía tan cansada como si hubiera recién regresado de una misión de rango S.

Caminó hacia su baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha para aliviarse los músculos. Frente al espejo del su baño, vio claramente a una chica de diecinueve años, de largo cabello rubio, grandes ojos azules, piel tostada, marcas en las mejillas y sin una sonrisa en el rostro. Era como una extraña a la vez conocida. Quiso no conocerla.

Usaba su ropa. El chaleco abierto naranja que llegaba poco debajo de su busto mediano, el cual era cubierto por una camiseta negra, debajo de esta una camisa de malla. Tenía los mismos 'shorts' color naranja y las botas de combate. Los mismos guantes. El mismo tatuaje.

Era y no era ella.

Desvistiéndose, se metió a la ducha y abrió el tubo, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo, disfrutando de la sensación.

* * *

><p>Gaara había estado preocupado desde que Naruko había salido de la torre de la Hokage, por lo cual, tres horas más tarde, luego de haber mandado una carta al consejo de Suna anunciando su matrimonio y de haber almorzado junto a sus hermanos, explicándoles la situación, se dirigía al apartamento de su amiga, dispuesto a hablar con ella.<p>

En la calle, las chicas le miraban, y cuchicheaban Dios-sabrá-que-cosas mientras soltaban risitas estúpidas. Las miradas lujuriosas de un gran porcentaje de la población femenina de Konoha estaban centradas en su nueva víctima. El inocente Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

_"Perras gonorreicas" _pensó Gaara con miedo, sintiéndose presa de pensamientos pecaminosos, desapareció en una nube de arena.

* * *

><p>Saliendo finalmente de la ducha, Naruko comenzó a amarrarse el paño blanco debajo de los brazos. Estaba finalizando esta tarea, cuando afuera de su baño (del cual la puerta no estaba cerrada) apareció de la nada nuestro pelirrojo favorito.<p>

Naruko se miró. Luego miró a Gaara, quién la miraba sonrojado.

Y por último, como era lógico y como habría hecho cualquier chica en su situación, se olvidó de que se estaba amarrando el paño para alzar sus manos en un grito agudamente femenino. Dejando caer el paño.

Y hablando de situaciones embarazosamente idiotas…

* * *

><p><em>Review Replies:<em>

_DhampireCry: Si, todo lo demás ocurre, aunque si cambio algo me aseguraré de poner los flashbacks. Jajajajaja, muchísimas gracias por tu review, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, que quedó un poquito más largo. Aishiteru! Matta ne!_

_Gabyxx21: Jajajaja, a mí también me encantó esa parte. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me hizo inmensamente feliz! Espero que la historia te siga gustando y que sigas comentando. Besos!_

_Red Machart._


	5. Boda

Comprometidos

Red Machart

Han pasado 3 años desde que se ganó la guerra ninja. Gaara se ve obligado a casarse con una kunoichi de Konoha. Sin embargo, la novia será una opción inesperada, que hará que la vida en Suna de un vuelco. FemNaru.

Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Cinco: Boda**

Después de la incómoda situación generada entre ambos, un sangrado nasal por parte de Gaara, y varios gritos más por parte de Naruko, se encontraban ambos descansando en la habitación de esta (ella no tenía sala) y mirándose, aún abochornados.

—Así que, mi querido Kazekage, ¿qué te invita a mi humilde morada?—preguntó Naruko mientras se secaba en cabello, ya vestida.

—Vine a preguntarte… si de verdad estás segura. No quiero que te sientas obligada Naruko, lo sabes—dijo Gaara mirándola con ojos calmados, manteniendo (como casi siempre) su compostura.

Naruko lo miró un momento. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a la idea. La verdad es que no pensaba que llegaría a hacerlo alguna vez.

—Es más que el deber con la aldea Gaara. El evitar una guerra no es la única razón por la que he tomado mi decisión. A decir verdad, tú tampoco la has influenciado considerablemente. Aquí no me quieren Gaara, nunca me han querido, y después de lo ocurrido hace unos años… Lo mejor para mí es irme. Amo a esta aldea, pero me temo que el sentimiento es unilateral—dijo ella suspirando.

Gaara la miró durante unos instantes, preguntándose si debería preguntar qué había pasado exactamente hace dos años. Sabía que tenía relación con Sasuke Uchiha y el último intento por parte de Naruko por traerlo de vuelta hasta la fecha, pero decidió no revivir recuerdos dolorosos a su interlocutora.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero como tal. Te admiro como kunoichi y te respeto como compañera. Eres la persona que ha logrado llenar la luz y claridad la vida de la mayoría de los que te rodean, y eres la chica que es fiel a su pueblo y a sus amigos, y que haría lo que fuera para protegerlos. Si los aldeanos no logran ver eso y mucho más, entonces no te merecen. Prometo que podrás venir tan seguido como quieras, y haré lo posible por venir contigo, Naruko. Te lo juro—dijo Gaara con su seriedad habitual.

Naruko sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias, Gaara.

—No hay de qué—y antes de desaparecer en un remolino de arena, a Naruko le pareció que también él había sonreído, con la más leve de las sonrisas, y la que Naruko más disfrutaba de ver.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, y en lo que menos se esperaban, Naruko y Gaara se encontraban en las puertas de Konoha, despidiéndose de sus amigos, quienes habían estado sorprendidos cuando anunciaron su inesperado matrimonio. Le habían deseado una feliz unión, sin saber que era algo puramente político. Naruko sonrío con la sonrisa más alegre que sus amigos habían visto jamás, para contener las lágrimas que querían salir. Dios, cómo les extrañaría. En especial a Hinata, sus largar charlas con Hinata…

—¡Adiós, Naruko! ¡No te portes bien!—le gritó Kiba mientras cruzaban la salida.

—¡No lo haré!—respondió Naruko con una voz igualmente alegre a la de su amigo.

Kankurou y Temari (quienes acompañaban a Gaara, ya que el Kazekage se ve obligado a salir con guardaespaldas) caminaban a la delantera, con Gaara y Naruko a sus espaldas.

El viaje fue cansado, ya que debieron hacerlo justos de tiempo, para llegar a tiempo para la boda. También, fue un viaje silencioso.

Llegaron de mañana, para descubrir que los preparativos estaban ya listos. En el momento en el cual pisaron Suna, los Sabaku No tuvieron que ir a un lado, (Gaara para prepararse para su boda y Temari y Kankurou para revisar que todo estuviese bien) y Naruko por otro, con una chica llamada Matsuri, quién le dedico una sonrisa falsa y la llevó a una habitación en la cual le tiró un kimono color melocotón con detalles color naranja, al igual que el obi (probablemente lo hubiese elegido Gaara, pues él sabía que ese era su color favorito) mientras le decía _"Su vestido de bodas, Naruko-sama" _entre dientes apretados, para luego cerrar la puerta de aventón.

Naruko tenía la levísima impresión de no caerle muy bien a la chica. Eso, o había comido algo rancio en el desayuno y andaba con indigestión y el andar "atendiendo" a Naruko le impedía ir al baño. Pobrecita.

Naruko se vistió en el kimono (el cual le quedó, para su gran sorpresa, bien) luego de haberse aseado. Se recogió el cabello rubio en un simple moño, sin adornos, y se calzó las sandalias.

Se miró en el espejo.

Así que así se sentía casarse, ¿no?

Pensó en maquillarse, pero decidió, al final, que no lo haría. No tenía nadie a quién impresionar. Se estaba casando con su mejor amigo por asuntos políticos, y con él no tenía porque intentar aparentar ser una belleza, él sabía que ella nunca había sido una chica femenina.

Estaban en el altar. Se encontraban allí los hermanos del novio, el Consejo, Baki, Matsuri, y unas cuantas otras personas que no reconoció. Las palabras del padre le entraban a Naruko por una oreja y le salían nuevamente por la otra. No fue hasta el momento en el cual dijo "Puede besar a la novia" que se acordó que _de verdad_ se estaba casando. Gaara se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso casto, apenas un inocente roce de labios, tan rápido que Naruko no tuvo ni siquiera su recuerdo para extrañar el calor de los labios de Gaara sobre los suyos. Ambos estaban sonrojados. Naruko no sabía en cuanto a Gaara, pero ese había sido su primer beso… si es que se le podía considerar a eso un beso, claro está.

Naruko se quedó con Kankurou y Temari durante la fiesta, ya que Gaara estaba hablando con los del consejo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Naruko tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que Kankurou le estaba hablando.

—¡Perfectamente bien! Ahora los podré molestar todos los días, estaré con Gaara (cuando pueda estar con él) más seguido que antes y tendré tiempo de perfeccionar algunos jutsu ya que estaré libre de misiones un tiempo—dijo sonriendo.

—Respecto a la boda, Naruko—dijo Kankurou sonriendo.

—Ah, eso—murmuró ella un poco incómoda.

—No tienes porque sentirte mal. Sabemos que no amas a nuestro hermano de ésa forma, no más que como amarías a tu mejor amigo. No es tu culpa. Pero, hazme un favor—dijo Temari—e intenta no lastimar a Gaara. Solo… por favor.

—Temari, sabes que yo nunca…—comenzó Naruko sin evitar poder no sentirse ofendida.

—Lo sabemos, Naruko. Temari solo lo estaba recalcando. No has contestado la pregunta—dijo Kankurou.

Naruko respiró profundamente.

—Estoy feliz de poder estar más tiempo con Gaara—dijo solamente. Kankurou y Temari aceptaron su respuesta y los tres quedaron sumidos en silencio hasta el fin de la recepción.

Gaara y Naruko fueron escoltados hasta la mansión del Kazekage, donde ambos subieron a la habitación que compartirían de ahora en adelante. Las cosas de Naruko ya habían sido acomodadas, por los cual ella se sintió un poco aliviada. Naruko avanzó hacia la cama que compartirían y se sentó cruzando las piernas.

—Oye, Gaara, ahora que ya no tienes al Shukaku… ¿duermes?—preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Gaara pareció sorprendido en un principio, pero pronto se compuso.

—Sí, duermo. Pero no tanto como una persona normal lo haría. Con un par de horas de sueño tengo suficiente. A ti no te tengo que preguntar, ya se bien que te gusta mucho dormir—dijo él—Eh… si quieres, puedo dormir en otra habitación, si te sientes incómoda.

Naruko río, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? ¡Claro que no importa! Después de todo, es tanto tu habitación como la mía, no tienes por qué irte.

—Gracias, Naruko—dijo Gaara.

—No veo por qué—respondió esta guiñándole un ojo.

Tomaron turnos para usar el baño y alistarse para ir a dormir. Naruko entró primero y salió con sus ropas de boda en mano, vestida con unos shorts negros y una camisa naranja gastada y con varios huecos (su favorita). Gaara la miró alzando una ceja inexistente antes de entrar el también para cambiarse. Mientras tanto Naruko acomodó su kimono en el clóset y se soltó el cabello, que caía libremente hasta su cintura. Cuando escuchó la puerta del baño se dio la vuelta para preguntarle algo de vital importancia a Gaara, pero se encontró tan abochornada por la vista que tenía que las palabras se quedaron apelotadas en su garganta.

Gaara dormía sin camisa.

.

.

.

Gaara seguía sin camisa.

Genial, esto era casi tan malo como hace tres días cuando Gaara la había visto desnuda.

—¿Pasa algo?—pregunto Gaara, temiendo que Naruko se sintiese mal o algo por el estilo. ¡Oh, la inocencia!

—No, nada. Anda, vamos a dormir—dijo acostándose y esperando que Gaara hiciese lo mismo.

Gaara se había acostado y apagado las luces, listo para descansar, pues los últimos días habían estado muy ajetreados, cuando Naruko hizo su pregunta.

—Gaara, los del Consejo esperan que nosotros… tu sabes… ¿hagamos bebés?—preguntó con voz extrañamente aguda y ocultando su cabeza en la almohada.

Situación incómoda para Gaara.

—Eh… si. No ahora, pero en algún momento… Sí.—dijo Gaara sintiendo su cara caliente—¿Tú quieres…?

—¡No! ¡Buenas noches!—dijo Naruko en susurros acalorados dándole la espalda a Gaara para intentar ignorar el hecho de que estaba en una cama con él. Hablando de _eso. _

—Buenas noches—dijo Gaara. Pero el no se dio la vuelta. Estuvo despierto una hora hasta que Naruko se durmió y hasta entonces, el no tomó descanso.

_Review replies: _

_DhampireCry: Todas amamos al inocentísimo Gaara, jajaja. Este capi, de hecho está más largo, dame como tres capis más y cumplo tu meta ;D_

_Gabyxx21: El consejo con cholas viejas -.- El pobre de Gaara… ajajajaja!_

_Bernaskatsel: ¡Yo también amo esta pareja! Aquí, conti ;)_

_Altariel: Gracias OwO_

_Airlia alala: Muchas gracias por el review! Aquí conti!_

_Thalismandra: Jajaja, aquí conti! Gracias!_

_xXxhikaryxXx: FemNaru mola 8) jajaja, créeme, le verá el lado positivo muuuy pronto xD Consejo cholas viejas ¬¬ pero sii, matrimoniooo =3 jajaja, espero que este capi te guste, besos!_

_Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi__: Gracias!_

_Nota de la autora: PERDÓN! Por haberles hecho esperar! No tengo excusa T_T ¡Les juro que ahora publicaré seguido! Los quiero a todos por sus reviews! Bye! xD_


	6. Día Uno

**Capítulo Seis: Día Uno.**

Cuando Naruko despertó la mañana siguiente, las sábanas se encontraban enlazadas en su cuerpo como culebras y la almohada de Gaara se encontraba presionada fuertemente contra su pecho, en un abrazo estrangulador. El reloj indicaba que eran las nueve de la mañana, lo cual significaba que Gaara ya se habría ido a ejercer sus funciones como Kazekage.

Desenredando su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo de las sábanas, se sentó en la cama y bostezó largo y tendido mientras se estiraba. En su mesa de noche pudo ver una nota escrita con la letra de Gaara, la tomó y leyó:

_Me he ido a trabajar temprano, en caso de que necesites algo, Matsuri estará allí desde las diez para ayudarte (imagino que dormirás aproximadamente hasta esa hora) en lo que sea que necesites. Estaré todo el día en la torre, en caso de que mi asistencia te sea necesaria. Volveré temprano hoy, por si quieres hacer algo, siendo tu primer día en Suna._

_Cuídate y disfruta el día lo mejor que puedas,_

_Gaara._

… ¿"En caso de que mi asistencia te sea necesaria"? ¿Qué coño? Bien, tendría que hablar con Gaara sobre el uso de palabras formales para con ella.

Se levantó y fue al baño para asearse y estar lista para cuando llegase Matsuri. Cuando vio su rostro en el espejo, la vergüenza la inundó al pensar que Gaara probablemente la hubiese visto así cuando se fue. Su rostro tenía las marcas de las arrugas de las sábanas, haciendo que su rostro tuviese algunas líneas rojas (las cuales por supuesto desaparecerían lo suficientemente pronto), tenía baba en las comisuras de los labios y su pelo parecía un costal de paja mal amarrado.

Se bañó con agua fría (pues el calor de Suna la estaba asfixiando) y se vistió son su atuendo usual (aunque el chaleco la matara del calor).

Bajó felizmente a la cocina y comenzó a buscar ramen…

…y siguió buscando ramen…

…en la despensa no había…

…en la alacena no había…

…en el refrigerador no había…

…debajo del sofá tampoco…

…en el techo no encontró…

.

.

.

—¡EN ESTA CASA NO HAY RAMEN!—gritó Naruko al borde de las lágrimas, haciendo que algunos habitantes de Suna se preguntaran qué hacía exactamente la esposa del Kazekage en el techo de la mansión gritando yo no sé qué sobre ramen.

A varios kilómetros, en Konoha, en el puesto de Ichiraku ramen, donde se encontraban los novatos, se escuchó algo muy parecido a un grito de ramen por parte de Naruko.

—Hinata-chan, ¡me está haciendo tanta falta que escucho su voz!

Kakashi se arrojó sobre los brazos de Hinata llorando.

—¡Mi bebé se casó!

—¡Nuestra Naruko se casó! —fue el lamento general.

De vuelta en Suna, Naruko se encontraba caminando hacia la torre del Kazekage con pasos furiosos y una Matsuri histérica a sus espaldas. ¡Y es que no lo podía creer! ¿Esperaban que _ella _viviera en una casa donde _no había ramen_? Esto era más de lo que podía aguantar su pobre corazón. Primero, le decían que es que se tenía que casar con su mejor amigo; segundo, esperaban que ella y Gaara _hicieran bebés_; y tercero, ¡querían que sobrellevara todo esto _sin ramen_!

Ignorando a Matsuri y a los chunnin que estaban en la recepción de la torre del Kazekage, subió a pasos rápidos y furiosos las escaleras para llegar a la oficina de Gaara. Finalmente llegó a un pasillo en el cual había una puerta con una kanji rojo que decía "Kazekage" la cual aporreó sin piedad mientras fulminaba al pobre objeto con una mirada llameante, pensando en Gaara, quien estaba al otro lado.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la puerta, antes de que se dejara escuchar un bajo:

—Pase.

Naruko abrió la puerta con una sorpresiva delicadeza, tomando en cuenta la paliza que le había dado al pobre objeto no varios segundos atrás.

—¿Naruko?

Decir que Gaara se encontraba algo confundido sería una atenuación.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó con voz suave, viendo que Naruko estaba en estos momentos, histérica (aunque no sabía bien por qué).

—¡No hay!—dijo moviendo los brazos de forma histérica—¡No hay en ningún lado, me voy a volver loca! ¡Deberías de haberlo prevenido, que si yo iba a venir acá por lo menos ser más considerado Gaara! ¡No puedo vivir sin él, y tu lo sabes! ¡Es parte esencial de mí…!

Gaara se le quedó viendo un rato, atónito.

_¿Quién es esencial? ¿Ah?_

Y expresó sus pensamientos de la manera más elocuente posible para él en esos momentos:

—¿Ah?

Naruko eliminó la distancia entre ellos y lo sacudió de los hombros (lo cual le costó un poco, debido a su estatura):

—¡Mi ramen! Gaaraaaa…—parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Gaara parpadeó un par de veces mirando como los ojos de Naruko comenzaban a brillar más de lo normal.

_¿Eso era todo?_

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa casi inexistente curvara sus labios.

—Ya sé cómo solucionarlo. Ven.

Gaara nunca antes había ido a comer con ella, así que, ¿¡cómo podría llegar a imaginar que ella comería TANTO!? ¡No le parecía lógico, que en un cuerpo tan pequeño, y además, TAN DELGADO, pudiese caber tanta comida!

Gaara se quejó mentalmente mientras veía a Naruko ingerir su quinto tazón de ramen. Miró a su plato. Aún no se terminaba su primero, y probablemente no comería más.

Naruko sonrió de oreja a oreja cuanta acabó con la quinta taza y miró a Gaara.

—¡Gracias, Gaara!—dijo mientras se abrazaba de su brazo.

—…De nada—murmuró él intentando ocultar su incomodidad e ignorar las miradas de las personas.

Pagó la cuenta (un precio que a él le pareció ridículo, sin saber que Naruko había comido poco en comparación a otras ocasiones) y le dio dinero a Naruko para que comprara ramen en su camino de regreso a casa y no volviera a aparecerse en su oficina a media mañana para gritarle cosas sobre ramen. Por mucho que él quisiera a Naruko (como amiga, claro está) él no podía distraerse tan fácilmente de su trabajo. Acababan de salir de una guerra que había dejado más de un estrago económico. Los habitantes de Suna deseaban sus vidas, y todo vendría con tiempo… solo tenían que ser pacientes, y él, a su criterio, un poco más eficaz.

Despidiéndose de su esposa (palabra que sonaba extraña en su mente) frente a la tienda donde habían almorzado, se dirigió nuevamente a su despacho, donde le esperaba como bienvenida varias pilas de papeleo, las cuales parecían nunca querer acabar.

Naruko compró toda la ramen que pudo con el dinero que le dio Gaara y caminó tarareado hasta su casa, con al menos seis bolsas llenas de su comida favorita.

Gaara había parecido incómodo esa tarde, cuando le había abrazado en el restaurante. Ella sabía que a él no le gustaba el afecto o cualquier contacto físico, en realidad, pero había sentido que su incomodidad se debía a más que eso. Le había dado la impresión de que Gaara se… avergonzaba de ella.

¿Era porque era muy impulsiva? ¿Llamaba mucho la atención? ¿Muy llamativa (en todos los sentidos)? No lo sabía, pero de algo si tenía certeza, y es de que esa tarde se había sentido tan… _mal. _

Por solo ese pensamiento, de que Gaara pudiese estar avergonzado de ella. Le provocaba punzadas de dolor en su pecho, que iban escalando hasta formar un nudo en su garganta.

_¡NO! _

No iba a llorar. Ella no era el tipo de chicas que se dedicaba a llorar cada vez que se sentía mal, ella luchaba con sus sentimientos, ¡sí señor!

Entró a la casa usando la llave que se le había sido dada y procedió a guardar su preciada ramen en los gabinetes de la cocina.

Tal vez es que Gaara simplemente había estado teniendo un mal día en el trabajo. Él nunca se avergonzaría de ella. ¡Era su mejor amigo, por todos los cielos!

…¿Verdad?

Cuando Gaara llegó esa noche del trabajo, a una hora ya elevada, suspiró con fatiga. Subió las escaleras a su habitación con pereza y pasándose una mano por su rojo cabello en señal de cansancio. No entendía por qué Naruko quería ser Hokage. Sinceramente, él apenas soportaba ser Kazekage. Esas pilas de papeleo…

Un escalofrío le recorrió entero. No quería ni pensar en ello. Por lo mismo había abandonado la oficina.

…Bueno, por eso, y tal vez un poco por Naruko. Era su mejor amiga, tenía derecho a preocuparse por ella, ¿verdad?

Cuando entró a su habitación, la vio. Estaba en su lado de la cama, abrazada a su almohada y con el ceño fruncido. Su respiración era acompasada, demostrando que estaba dormida.

Cambiándose de ropa, Gaara subió a la cama junto a ella y pasó un brazo tentativo por su cintura. Cerró los ojos, y sintiendo el agradable calor de ella, durmió placenteramente por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora: ¡Perdón por haber pasado siglos sin actualizar! No tengo excusa, pero si diré que (obviamente) me desinteresé por el fanfiction un tiempo y empecé a escribir originales. Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar :'( <em>

* * *

><p><em>Review Replies: <em>

_Kimera225: "Hacer bebés" Oh, sí ;) Sí yo también los amo :D jajaja, a mpi también me cae bien, pero me da la impresión de que puede llegar a ser bastante celosa. Paz, paz, todo viene con paciencia __J__ Mu pronto tendrás aquello que deseas. ¡Gracias por el review!_

_DhampireCry: Mi sexy chambelán sin camisa XD asisdfgafdhjashdg! Pronto proto… __J__ ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado. _

_ : Cambiaste tu nombre de usuario ._. AL FIN! Te cumplo la promesa. Espero que te guste, ¡te quiero! 3 _

_Souma an: Aquí está __J_

_IRomi: Gracias! :D_

_Airlia alala: Aquí 'ta __J_

_Tarian FUKAI: jeje, gomen. Gracias, aquí conti __J_

_Nekoneko52: Conti :D_

_Brye: Me alegro que te guste __J__ Gracias por el review! _

_Nekoneko52: Aquí ._._

_Nekoneko52: :'( Gomen._

_Navy: Gracias! Espero te guste!_

_Tarian: jajaja, si, si ya sé xD aquí conti __J_

_Bego-Bura-xD: ¡A la porra Sasuke! :)_

_Rb-fuckingbitch: arigatou, gomen :'( aquí conti :D_

_Turk182: Gracias, amo tu review __J_

_Minina mina: Bebés pronto? Oh, sí… tal vez ;D_

_Guest: Ya __J_

_Alessa-vulturi: Yo también ._._

_Neko: maso, allí explique. *P.d: soy mujer. _

_Daniela: Gracias por el review, aquí conti. _

_AMO A MI LECTORES/AS! LAMENTO HABERLOS DECEPCIONADO NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR! Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :D_

_Red M. _


End file.
